


A Gift From God

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby is Alive, Dean got rid of the mark of cain by going through the trials to close the gates of hell, Kid Fic, M/M, alternative path for season 9, and during one of the cases Cas and Dean get intercepted by God himself..., like Dean and Cas have a kid, not that they are kids, this is hella canon divergent, with hell closed up TFW has been focusing on getting rid of whatever monsters still exist on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gates of Hell have been closed. Heaven is finally in order. Dean, cured of the Mark of Cain, finally admitted his feelings for Castiel and was relieved to learn the angel felt the same. Just when things seem to be settling down, Dean and Castiel are summoned to heaven and given the shock - and gift - of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lydia (jensennjared.tumblr.com) for being the best beta ever!
> 
> This is definitely canon divergent - I've decided that Bobby is still alive because, well, I like him and want him to be around for Dean and Cas trying to raise a kid.

“Cas, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

Dean was panicked. If Castiel didn’t know what was happening, then that was really not a good sign. He felt the ground fall from beneath his feet, a familiar tug at his midsection indicating that an angelic force was transporting them elsewhere.

Castiel quickly surveyed his surroundings. He immediately registered that they were no longer on the earthly plane. Furthermore, he deduced that their journey was not yet over. More alarmingly, he realized they were being sent where humans were not allowed to exist.

“Dean,” Castiel’s tone was demanding and urgent. “Close your eyes. Right now. DEAN, CLOSE THEM!”

Castiel wasted no time lunging at Dean, defensively surrounding him with wings he knew Dean could not see but would work to protect him nonetheless. He saw Dean hastily throw his arm over his face, and Castiel was silently thankful Dean listened to him without question for once in his life.

“Keep them closed, Dean.” Castiel continued with his orders. “Do not open them unless I say you can.”

Dean felt the warmth and light surround him that he had come to associate with angelic grace overload. “Cas, what’s going on?”

Castiel noted the edge in Dean’s voice. “We’re being summoned to heaven.” The angel tried to keep his tone as soothing as possible considering the chaos coming to life around them.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel admitted.

“I’ve been to heaven. More than once, apparently. Why all the crazy, eye-burning theatrics this time?”

“We aren’t going to your version of heaven.” Castiel explained as he began to recognize the light and song that filled his grace, indicating their intended destination. “We aren’t going to any human version of heaven.”

“What does that mean?” Dean snapped, frustrated. “What other version of heaven is there?”

“The Host’s Heaven.” Castiel gasped as he felt the skin of his vessel start to give way to his true form; angels rarely remained tethered to their human skin when summoned to the angelic realm of heaven.

Dean sensed Castiel’s form changing around him. “Cas, what’s wrong? What’s happening to you?” He reached out blindly with his free arm.

“Dean, no!” Castiel shouted, but his voice was already turning to what Dean would register as shrill static. “My true form is surfacing. Don’t look, don’t touch.” Castiel cut off his speech abruptly, not willing to risk giving Dean an aneurysm with his true voice.

“Castiel,” a powerful voice rang out into the surrounding air as Castiel and Dean materialized in a predominately white room with no walls, full of marble pillars and unending light. “There is no need to be afraid. Not for you or the human you protect.”

“Who the hell is that?” Dean jerked his head blindly in the direction of the new voice. “Cas? What’s going on?” He half-shouted, hands still planted firmly over his ears as per Castiel’s instructions.

“You may open your eyes and uncover your ears, Dean Winchester. You have nothing to fear here.” The voice saturated the air like sweet honey.

“NO!” Castiel protested immediately, unwilling to trust their unknown host until he was sure Dean was safe.

“No?” Dean asked. “Why not, Cas?”

Castiel, now in his true form, towered over Dean and looked down at him in surprise. “You can understand me?”

Dean slowly uncovered his ears. “Yeah, Cas, I can understand you. You sound… normal. Louder but like you. No screeching static or whatever.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel turned towards the glowing glimmer of a visage before him. “How is this possible?”

“Like I said, neither of you have anything to fear here. You are both allowed to exist in your true forms without repercussions of being in each other’s presence.” The unknown entity calmly explained.

“Whoa, Cas.”

Castiel turned his attention back towards Dean, whose eyes were now open and trained on him.  
“You can see me?” Dean nodded slowly. Castiel stood still – suddenly feeling more vulnerable than he had in over a millennium – waiting to see how Dean would react to his true, larger than life form.

Dean gulped, heart-racing, trying to process what stood before him. An ethereal figure, roughly the shape of a human but the height of skyscraper, with six wings outstretched further than his eyes could see. An overall glimmer reminiscent of a rainbow found in the spray of a waterfall in direct sunlight. Terrifying and calming all at once. And all undeniably… Castiel.

Angel of the Lord indeed.

“Damn, Cas.” Dean whistled. “Wave length of celestial intent, huh?”

“Something like that.” Castiel smiled sheepishly.

“Dude, you have six wings.” Dean exclaimed with his patented half-smile. “You’re awesome.”

“This isn’t… overwhelming?” Castiel frowned in concern.

“Hell yes this is overwhelming! But in a good way. Can’t see your face all the way up there, though. Don’t love that.”

“Yes, my height does make eye contact difficult.” Castiel quipped sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, somehow unsurprised that the height differential was what Dean chose to focus on.

“Perhaps you would both be more comfortable if I allowed Castiel to remain in his vessel.” The voice returned, and suddenly Castiel’s massive and glowing true form was gone, his familiar body and tax accountant garb standing in its place.

“Dean,” Castiel immediately gasped as soon as he had his gravely, human voice returned to him. “Dean, are you injured?”

“I’m good, Cas.” Dean reached out and laid a steadying hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Just glad to have you back to… not the size of the Chrysler building.”

Castiel huffed but made no comment, turning to focus his attention on the unknown celestial being in front of them. “Unveil yourself and explain this unexpected summoning.”

“Oh, Castiel.” The floating orb of light shone a bit brighter as it spoke. “Do you not know me after all of this time? Am I not recognizable to one of my most favored children?”

All at once, Castiel knew the presence before him. He felt the wave of recognition, a sense of understanding cast upon him. He immediately kneeled and hung his head in reverence. “Father,” Castiel gasped. “I am not worthy to stand before you.”

“On the contrary, dear Castiel.” The orb burst, and in its place stood an average looking man, clothed in a simple blue button down and khaki pants. “You are most worthy.”

“I am flawed and disobedient.” Castiel continued, head still bowed. “I have long sought revelation but along the way have made terrible mistakes.”

“That is true, but it is the price of free will.” The man said.

Castiel’s head quirked up a bit. “Free will – so it is true. That was your intention all along?”

“To some extent.” The man smiled. “You may have taken it a bit further than I anticipated, but that is your nature.” He placed a hand upon Castiel’s shoulder. “Please, my son, rise. Do not shield your eyes from me.”

Dean’s eyes went wide as he observed the exchange. “Cas,” he said softly. “Is this…?”

“God, Dean,” Castiel whispered in reverence. “This is God.”

The man they now knew to be God smiled at them. A minute or two passed as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Castiel and Dean stood where few souls ever had the chance to be – in the direct presence of the Lord and Savior of Heaven. For all his wonder, Castiel was starting to worry about what event – what earthly or heavenly situation – could possibly merit such an audience. It was highly unorthodox and, as far as he knew, unprecedented. Castiel knew they must proceed with caution. Naturally, that was when Dean found his voice.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean yelled. “We have been on the world’s worst scavenger hunt for _years_ looking for you. We literally died, went to Heaven, and fought our way into Joshua’s garden to find you, and you told us to _stop looking_ , and _now_ you decide to make introductions?”

Castiel felt panic bubble in his chest. “Dean –”

“No, Cas,” Dean held up a hand and cut off Castiel’s warning. He fixed the man – God or whoever – with a fiery glare. “Now, when there is no apocalypse, no great war between Heaven and Hell, no end of the world disaster on our hands, you decide to invite us on up for a chat?” Dean huffed his disapproval. “Excuse me if I’m not thrilled to make your acquaintance. Especially since you appear to be wearing the vessel of my fifth grade math teacher.”

“I appear to you in whatever form you need to me to appear.” God explained. “Castiel sees me in my true form, whereas you appear to have conjured up the memory of the only teacher to ever encourage your intelligence.”

“This is just more ridiculous by the second.” Dean groaned.

Castiel glanced at Dean in horror. Not that he didn’t agree with the hunter’s sentiments, but he had just told off God; it was not, historically, the best move. Therefore, when he heard laughter coming from his Father, his head snapped to stare in shock.

“Oh, Dean Winchester. I have been waiting quite some time for you.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ve been around. Where the hell have you been?” Dean retorted.

“Dean, please.” Castiel shot him a pleading look. “Be… nice.”

Dean raised his eyebrow at Castiel, having no doubt that ‘nice’ was not how he truly intended that sentence to end. Regardless, he couldn’t deny Castiel’s frightened gaze. He gave another dramatic eye roll accompanied by a short nod to indicate his consent to ‘be nice.’

“Your accusations are not incorrect, Dean Winchester.” God said, seemingly unfazed. “However, things cannot always happen according to your timeline. The events you referenced were to be endured without my interference.”

“Yeah, endured is not the word I would use.” Dean snapped, earning him another look from Castiel.

“You are angry. That is to be expected.” God nodded. “But you must let that anger go for your journey is not over yet.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Dean demanded.

“Your journey is about to get truly interesting.” God smiled.

“Interesting? I am pretty sure my life has already been interesting enough.”

“Do not fear and have faith that it will work out.” God responded.

Castiel gave God an alarmed look. “Forgive my inquisition, Father, but what will work out?”

“The plan, dear Castiel.” God clapped his hands excitedly. “Dean Winchester’s plan.”

“I don’t have a plan.” Dean said defensively.

God chuckled. “While you have made it abundantly clear that you do not believe your life has a plan, that does not mean a plan doesn’t exist. The Winchester plan has been in place long before your soul sparked into existence. It has been sung of in heaven amongst my highest circles for centuries now, and it is finally coming to pass.”

“Cas,” Dean was unable to hide the panic in his voice. “What’s he talking about?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel shook his head, “I swear I don’t know, Dean.”

“Castiel has no knowledge of this portion of the Dean Winchester plan.” God verified Castiel’s confusion. “That is the funny part about human destiny when mixed with free will. Angel or not, you can no longer be privy to it once you are a part of it.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel frowned.

God turned to Castiel. “The moment you opted to join… what is it you call it… ah yes, Team Free Will, you forfeited your ability to join the Winchester destiny conversation. Rather, you became a main topic in said conversation, although very few seemed to realize it.” God sighed. “That has always been the problem with my angels – their inability to key into emotions and human attachments. Hence why they keep underestimating the significant role you now play in Dean Winchester’s story.” God smiled at Castiel. “Love is the most wondrous part of human nature. Powerful enough to change even the most fastidious of plans. You are one of the few angels to have truly figured that out, and for that reason you have continuously been rewarded.”

“I still don’t understand.” Castiel said.

“Castiel, I know you’ve always suspected my intervention in your continued existence. After all, there’s only so many people who could bring you back from the dead time and time again.” God revealed.

“You kept bringing Cas back?” Dean questioned.

“I was the one to order his resurrection on several occasions, yes.” God explained.

“Why?”

“Because you needed him.” God turned his gaze towards Dean. “Because the angels needed him. Because Heaven needed him. Finding an angel so dedicated to free will and humanity is… not common.”

“That does not explain what Dean’s continued journey is.” Castiel pointed out.

“Then let me reveal it to you.” God gestured to Dean. “You are destined to have a most miraculous child.”

For a moment, Dean seemed to choke on air, unable to hide his surprise. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

“I know it is something you have always desired. And I am happy to tell you that it will be.” God offered.

Dean threw up his hands in disbelief. “Hang on just a sec –”

“In fact, the time is now.” God continued.

“Time for _what_ now?”

“A child, Dean. God is going to give you a child.” Castiel deadpanned, barely digesting the news himself.

“Cas, that is not funny.”

“I’m not laughing, Dean.”

“Well, then you’re _wrong_ – ”

“He is not mistaken, Dean Winchester,” God chimed in.

Dean stared at God, blinking periodically, utterly at a loss for words.

“Perhaps this merits a bit more explanation.” God had the audacity to look confused.

“You think?!” Dean gesticulated wildly to emphasize his need for further explanation.

“I’ve been waiting for you to settle down for some time now. Hoping you’d find the right person and subsequently bless your child into existence through… conventional means.” God laughed a bit. “You came close a few times, but when push came to shove you always seemed endlessly determined to keep on the road. For a while I figured it was your sense of duty keeping you from settling down, but now,” God gave Dean a knowing look, “I realize it was for an entirely different reason.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean crossed his arms defensively. “What reason is that?” He asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“You hadn’t found the right person.” God smiled at Dean fondly. “The person who would give you a reason to settle. To leave the life of hunting and destruction behind. Now you have.”

Dean gulped as his eyes reflexively flicked to Castiel. God wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean it made Dean feel any better about his current situation.

“Normally, I don’t condone angel-human relations, but the bond you and Castiel share seems to defy all pre-ordained destiny orders, so who am I to argue?” God shrugged jovially. “If you are to have a child, then you will have a child with Castiel.”

“ _What?_ ” Dean and Castiel voiced their disbelief in unison.

“Honestly, it’s better this way.” God ignored the shocked faces in front of him. “The child will be even more miraculous than originally planned.”

“Bull shit.” Dean snapped. “You can’t just decide that we have a child. It doesn’t work that way. Not to mention we are both missing some crucial parts when it comes to baby making, in case you missed that section of your Adam and Eve Bible lesson.”

God gave Dean an amused look. “When it comes to creation, it works whatever way I command it.” He placed a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Do not fear, Dean Winchester. This will be the greatest blessing of your life.”

Dean felt a rush of grace surge through him when God touched his shoulder. “What’s happening? What are you doing?”

“Extracting your DNA.” God said simply. “As I explained, the child will be made from your blood,” – as he pulled away God held a vial with what was undoubtedly Dean’s blood in it – “and Castiel’s grace.”

God flicked his wrist and Cas gasped as he felt a sliver of his grace escape his body and float into a basin waiting in God’s hand. Dean stared as God took the vial of his blood and poured it into the basin already swirling with Castiel’s grace. He felt panic rise in his throat at the realization of what was happening.

“Hold on,” Dean stepped forward, arm outstretched in an effort to stop God’s actions.

“That is not an option, Dean.” God threw the bowl into the air, which burst into a blue-green orb. “The process is underway.”

“Cas,” Dean choked out, desperate for any kind of solution to what was happening. “Cas, what do we do?”

Castiel looked over at Dean, eyes glimmering with resolution. “There is nothing to be done, Dean.” He laid a steadying hand on Dean’s arm. “Once the creation process has started, nothing can stop it.”

“Creation process?” Dean muttered in disbelief as he continued to stare at the spinning blue-green orb, which God was now collecting between his hands in midair.

“So it was foretold that on the cusp of springtime, when the earth first showed signs of its annual rebirth, a child would be brought into creation.” God’s voice boomed into the surrounding space. “By the hand of the Father, a miracle would occur, allowing the essences of man and angel, his two beloved creations, to join into one.”

As God spoke, Dean felt a power surge through him. The energy buzzed through his veins, warm and pure, engendering feelings of calm and absolution in his soul. Dean turned to Castiel, and by the look on the angel’s face, he could tell that he felt it as well. While his feelings of being unsettled were not completely cast out, he was overwhelmed with a sense of undiluted goodness and innocence that he could not displace.

“Such a child, the product of righteousness and rebellion in the face of adversity, will be raised with humanity and grace combined.” God continued as he gathered the blue-green orb into his arms. “Thus, a partnership will be forged, never to be undone as long as God exists.”

The orb in God’s arms burst into a shower of gold light so bright that Dean raised his arm to temporarily shield his eyes. As the light faded away, it was replaced by a bundle of blankets cradled in God’s arms.

“In Heaven itself the child was born.” God smiled down at the new life in his arms. “Thus Heaven’s daughter was brought into creation.”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the word ‘daughter.’ A girl. It was a girl. Holy _fuck_. His and Cas’ little girl.

Dean had only one thought in his head at that moment: Jesus fucking Christ. He instantly vowed never to speak of said thought to his (oh dear God he still had trouble processing it) daughter.

“And she was named Arielle.” God concluded. “Glory always be to Arielle.”

“Arielle,” Castiel said softly. “Lion of God.”

Dean glanced over at Castiel and saw a look of awe and amazement on the angel’s face he had never seen before. A small cry came from the child in God’s arms. Dean felt his heart lurch in his chest at the noise and he moved towards God.

“Please,” Dean choked out. “Let me hold her.” God handed the bundle over to Dean, who immediately cradled the child – his _daughter_ – in his arms. “Shh, hey there, baby girl.” Dean heard his voice hitch with emotion as he stared down at the new life form in his arms. “You’re alright. I’ve got you.” After a moment, the cries subsided, and Dean felt his breath catch in his throat as the baby curled into his chest, a small fist of tiny pink fingers grabbing onto his shirt.

And in that moment, Dean was lost. He knew that no matter the panic he had previously felt, this tiny being of life had suddenly, irrevocably, become his entire world.

Castiel materialized at Dean’s shoulder, staring down at the baby girl in wonderment. “Is she an angel?” He asked softly.

“She is part angel, part human.” God confirmed. “Her grace will remain dormant for the time being. For how long exactly, I cannot say. I suspect it will be years before it fully develops.”

Castiel nodded silently. “So she will present as human.”

“For now, yes.” God said.

“And she is ours?” Dean asked, his eyes never leaving his daughter’s face. “I know you waved her into existence or whatever, but she is our daughter?”

“Yes. She is a manifestation of your DNA and Castiel’s grace.” God nodded. “Although, I do not suggest you bring her to a doctor for a paternity test. I suspect her genetic make up would confound them entirely given the circumstances.”

“And you are relinquishing her to us?” Castiel asked, his voice powerful and commanding. “You will not interfere with us raising her as our own?” Dean felt a surge of affection towards Castiel for asking that question.

“Yes.” God decreed. “As I stated previously, she is your child and therefore will be under your care. I was required only to help with the creation process.”

“Thank you.” Dean finally looked up from Arielle’s face to look at God. “I didn’t know… I don’t know…” He swallowed as he tried to properly express himself. “Just… thank you.”

God smiled at Dean fondly. “The child is a blessing.” He said. “And now it is time for you to return. Your journey here is done.”

“Father,” Castiel said quickly. “What does this mean? Will I fall?”

“Oh, Castiel,” God chuckled. “Falling implies pain and suffering. You will not fall. You will _live_.”

Castiel gave a curt nod to indicate his understanding. Whether or not he actually did understand, Dean wasn’t so sure.

“Good luck to you, blessed Arielle.” God cradled the child’s head lightly. “May you flourish in the light.” God placed his hands on Dean and Castiel’s shoulders. “And may you two always remember the glory of your union.”

And without further ado, Dean and Castiel felt the floor fall out beneath them as the Heavenly Host faded around them. Dean hugged Arielle to his chest protectively, and Castiel surrounded them – his _family_ – with his wings as they were transported back to earth.


	2. You and Me and the Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel bring their new baby daughter back to Bobby's for some help. Needless to say, Bobby and Sam have some questions. Domestic hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nat (@galaxystiel) and Ellen (@stolenimpala) for the betaing!
> 
> I've decided that this is going to be a series. This is the "prequel" section of the series. Chapter three (the final chapter) of this section should be out soon.

Dean woke up in a fog. Why was he sleeping in the middle of the day? He didn’t remember deciding to take a nap after the hunt…

It all came back to him in a rush. Heaven. Castiel’s true form. God. The baby – the _baby_. Upon remembering the newest addition to his life, Dean clutched at his chest frantically, expecting the bundle to still be in his arms. When his arms came up empty, he panicked.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled, trying to will himself to full consciousness faster. “Cas, where is she? Where’s the kid?” 

“Calm down, Dean.”

Dean, finally managing to get himself into a sitting position, looked over to the other bed in the motel room to find Castiel sitting cross legged in the middle of the mattress with the baby on his lap, with whom he appeared to be having a staring contest. If Dean weren’t so worried about the entire situation, he would find the scene endearing.

“Is she okay?” Dean asked frantically, fumbling to join Castiel on the other bed.

“She’s fine, Dean.”

“No, but is she okay?” Dean repeated as he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to inspect the bundle on his lap. “Like, did the landing hurt her?”

“She appears to be… happy.” Castiel mused as he reached out and let baby Arielle grab onto his left pointer finger. “Her grip is surprisingly strong.”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Arielle holding onto Castiel with her small, baby hand. “Jesus Christ, Cas.” He exhaled. “What the hell just happened, man?”

“Dean, please don’t blaspheme around Arie.”

“Arie?”

“Yes, it is short for Arielle.”

“It’s been five minutes and you’ve already given her a nickname.”

“You have been out for five hours, so it has been much longer than five minutes.” Castiel corrected. “And you gave me a nickname, so I figured calling her by the shortened version of her name was acceptable.”

“I’ve been out for five hours?” Dean said, horrified. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried. It appears the trip from heaven to Earth takes more out of humans than it does angels.” Castiel reasoned. “Or half-angels.” He added as an afterthought, his full attention still on the baby. “Although, she did cry when we first landed. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I took her from you, and I accidently sent a surge of my grace through her. It seemed to calm her down.”

“You _accidentally_  grace surged her?”

“It wasn’t intentional.” Castiel explained. “I believe it was my grace connecting with her grace upon first contact.”

“Huh.”

“She liked it. Watch.”

Castiel pressed his free hand to Arielle’s forehead, and Dean observed her eyes temporarily glow blue, evidence of the grace inside her. Arielle’s face immediately broke into a smile and a giggle burst from her small lungs. Dean had never heard a more beautiful sound. 

“See?” Castiel smiled. “I think it makes her happy.” As if confirming Castiel’s statement, Arielle clapped her hands together and reached out for Castiel. Dean felt a noise of pure joy catch in his throat at the sight.

Castiel looked up at Dean, concern etched across his face. “Dean, we need to talk about this.”

“Not yet, Cas.”

“But Dean –”

“Cas, we will talk, I promise. But there are more important things that need to happen first.”

“Like what?”

“We’ve got to figure out what to feed her.” Dean reached out to pick Arielle up. “She must be hungry, right? Babies get hungry, like, all the time.” Arielle turned to look at Dean as he cradled her in his arms. She glanced back at Castiel, as if questioning being moved from his lap. “Hey now,” Dean lightly bounced Arielle in his arms to regain her attention. “Just because the angel has been hogging your time for the first five hours of your existence doesn’t mean he gets to be the favorite, capiche?” Dean tickled Arielle’s belly, which resulted in more laughter. “That’s what I thought.”

“Perhaps we should go somewhere more safe.” Castiel said.

Dean considered the suggestion. “Bobby’s house. Sam is already there, and I know they’re both probably wondering where we are.”

“I will fly us there.” Castiel reached out towards Dean and the baby.

“Whoa, hey, hold on there.” Dean hastily took a step away from Castiel’s outstretched hand. “How do you know your flight service is safe for Arie?”

“Dean,” Castiel sighed in exasperation. “She was just transported from heaven to Earth. I think she can handle a trip to South Dakota.”

Dean glared at Castiel. “Fine, but you better be extra careful.”

“I promise.” Castiel stepped into Dean’s personal space enough to protectively sandwich Arielle between their bodies. “I watched over her for five hours and she’s perfectly safe. You need to trust me, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes but leaned his forehead against Castiel’s in a show of solidarity. “Just keep the turbulence to a minimum.”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel gave Dean a quick smile and then they were off.

**

Milliseconds later, Dean felt the ground materialize beneath him. He looked down at Arie, who seemed perfectly content in his arms. Apparently angel flight service really didn’t bother her.

“I told you she would be fine.” Castiel said defensively, reading Dean’s thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get cocky.”

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but got distracted as Sam and Bobby ran into the room.

“Where the hell have you been?” Sam snapped. “It’s been hours since you were supposed to get back. I’ve been calling you both non-stop.”

“Hey, Sammy. Nice to see you, too.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dean, seriously, where were you?”

“Oh, you know, Cas and I were just so tired after our last case that we thought we’d treat ourselves to a spa day. No cell phones allowed.”

“Now is not the time for your sass, boy.” Bobby chastised.

“Sorry,” Dean didn’t sound sorry at all. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve got my hands a bit full.”

Sam and Bobby’s eyes finally zeroed in on the bundle of blankets in Dean’s arms.

“What the hell is that?” Sam’s eyes went wide. 

“Watch your mouth in front of the kid, Sam.”

“The kid? Why do you have a kid?” 

“Her name is Arielle.” Castiel interjected. “Arie for short.”

“Okay… and why do you have her?” Sam scrunched his nose in confusion. “And why did you give her a nickname?”

“Oh lord, please tell me two idjits haven’t added kidnapping to your long list of life mistakes.”

“What? No, we didn’t kidnap her for God’s sake.” Dean was so flustered at this point that Castiel rushed forward and plucked Arie from his arms, cradling her protectively.

“She’s our daughter.” Dean blurted the words out before he lost his nerve. It was like ripping off a band-aid.

“She’s your _what_?”

“You heard me.”

A good ten seconds of silence followed Dean’s confession, Sam’s mouth opening and closing silently as he processed the situation.

Finally, Bobby broke the silence. “I think it’s time you started explaining yourself, son.”

“We were summoned by God to heaven where he gave us a child.” Castiel deadpanned.

“ _What?_ ”

“Apparently heaven wasn’t done messing with my life.” Dean scoffed. “It wasn’t fucked up enough so God was like, ‘Hey, I know – let’s throw a kid into the mix!’”

“Dean, language.”

“Not now, Cas.”

“But you said we were watching our language in front of – ”

“I know what I said!”

At the sound of Dean’s raised voice, Arie promptly started crying.

“Perhaps yelling is also something we should avoid in front of Arie.” Castiel glared at Dean, clutching Arie closer to his chest.

Dean’s shoulders sagged in defeat. “I’m sorry, I just – I don’t know…” Dean pressed his hands over his eyes, attempting to gather his thoughts amidst the wailing. “God, she sure is loud.”

“Alright. Why don’t Cas and I take…Arie – ” Bobby looked to Castiel to confirm he got the name right. Castiel gave him a curt nod. “Right. We’ll take Arie into the kitchen and calm her down.”

“I could grace surge her. She likes that.” Castiel turned towards the kitchen.

“No more grace surging, Cas!” Dean roared.

“No more _shouting_ , Dean.” Castiel shot back.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t grace whatever her.” Bobby assured Dean. He brought a hand down onto Sam’s shoulder before joining Castiel in the kitchen. “Why don’t you get that shocked look off your face and start being useful, boy.”

Sam started at Bobby’s words, finally.

“Wait, you have a _child_?” Sam finally rejoined the conversation. “As in she is actually yours? How? How is that possible?”

“Hell if I know, Sammy.” Dean leaned against Bobby’s desk for support. “One minute Cas and I were on our way to a diner for lunch and the next we were in heaven in God’s personal court.” 

“You met God? Like, _the_ God?”

“The one and only. As predicted, he was a jackass.”

“And he just gave you a kid?”

“Pretty much.” Dean shook his head. “He gave a grand speech about destiny, waved his hands, and now I’m a dad.”

“He just _created_ her?”

“Well that is what God does, Sam. Creates crap and starts life or whatever.”

“I don’t get it.” Sam’s brow furrowed. “He just created a baby and decided it was yours? Like a forced adoption situation?”

“Oh no, she’s mine.” Dean laughed nervously. “Took my blood and Cas’ grace, mixed ‘em together, and used his God mojo to make us a baby.”

“ _What?_ ” Sam’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “She is yours _and_ Cas’ kid?”

“Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention she’s half-angel?” The sarcasm rolled off Dean in waves. “It wasn’t enough for her to get the biggest screw-up hunter for a dad, but throw in the rebel angel without a cause and you’ve got the makings of the best sitcom ever created.”

Sam blinked rapidly at Dean, his brain stuck on processing this new information. “I literally don’t know what to say.”

“Join the freakin’ club.”

“A daughter.”

“Yup.”

“A little, newborn, half-angel daughter.”

“Yuuuup.” Dean sighed.

“So you and Cas…”

“We are officially stuck with each other forever.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like you weren’t already committed.” Sam said, looking at Dean sheepishly.

“Yeah, but I don’t think the parental level of commitment was ever really on our minds.” Dean sighed. “It is a whole other ball game.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Where will you stay? What will you do?” Dean could hear the panic he felt reflected in Sam’s voice.

“I dunno, Sammy.” Dean looked at his brother, the worry clear on his face. “Step one, figure out what the rugrat likes to eat.” 

Sam nodded. “Seems like a good place to start.” 

With that decided, Dean pushed off the desk and headed into the kitchen to see how Castiel and Bobby were doing with Arie. Dean stopped so quickly in his tracks at the scene he saw in the kitchen that Sam ran into him from behind. Castiel and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table, Arie settled in Cas’ arms as he fed her what looked like milk from a bottle.

“What…?” Dean said dumbly, announcing his presence in the kitchen.

“Looks like Bobby and Cas were a step ahead of you.” Sam laughed, moving past Dean into the kitchen. “Where did you get the bottle?”

“Oh, I had it lying around from when your dad used to leave you with me when he went on hunts. Ya know, before you were old enough to go with him.” Bobby explained.

“She likes warm milk, Dean.” Castiel looked up at Dean in wonder, as if Arie liking milk was some kind of miracle.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean cleared his throat; the sight of Castiel feeding their baby totally didn’t choke him up, absolutely _not_. “Most babies like milk.”

“We need to get her proper baby formula.” Bobby said. “Milk actually isn’t great for babies less than a year old. She needs the correct nutrients. And some diapers, clothes, and other baby essentials wouldn’t hurt.” Sam, Dean, and Castiel all looked at Bobby in surprise. “What?” Bobby said defensively. “I know things. Don’t act so surprised.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean nodded. “Sam and I will make a run to the closest Walmart for supplies. Cas, you stay here with Bobby and watch Arie.”

“I’ll go get the car keys.” Sam said as he headed back into the living room.

“Hey, Cas, c’mere.” Dean motioned for Castiel to follow him into the front hallway.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel gently got up, still holding Arie as he walked over to the hunter. “What is it?”

“You gonna be okay for a few hours while I’m gone?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “We talked about this, Dean. You need to trust me with her.”

Dean looked at Castiel fondly. “Well, she did survive her first five hours of existence with just you, so I figure she can handle a few more. Especially now that you have Bobby as back-up.”

Castiel glared at him. “Your vote of confidence is truly inspiring.”

“Just call if you need anything, okay?”

“I promise to update you if anything earth shattering happens.”

“You mean other than God summoning us to heaven and giving us a child?”

“Yes, other than that.”

Dean leaned over Arie. “Be good, kid. I’ll be back soon.” He bopped her nose for good measure, which resulted in a disgruntled look. “Huh, you don’t like nose bopping. Good to know.”

“Hey, Castiel, come back in here.” Bobby called. “Now that you’ve fed her, you’ve got to burp her.”

Castiel gave Dean a horrified look. Dean laughed at him. “Guess we are just full of new adventures today.” Dean patted Castiel’s shoulder as he headed out the front door to join Sam by the car. “Have fun with that!”

Dean let the shocked look on Castiel’s face and the curious expression on Arie’s follow him all the way to Walmart. Despite the immense fear pressing down on his shoulders, his heart felt warm. So warm, in fact, that he couldn’t help but to pick up the onesie with cartoon angel wings printed on the back. And if Dean blushed a bit as he hastily threw it in the cart alongside the mountain of diapers and baby formula, Sam kindly said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> Find my on tumblr at @sparksflycastiel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :) 
> 
> Find my on tumblr at sparksflycastiel


End file.
